The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family
by TheMadClicker
Summary: Superfamily/Avenger bonding. Peter's arrival and interactions with each member of the team. Post Avengers.
1. Working Up to the Arrival

The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family: Chapter 1 ~ _Working Up to the Arrival_

Hey Everybody! Long time no update. So this is an idea I got during one of Crazyk-c from Tumblr's livestreams. ^_^ It's Post Avengers and Loki does live with them in Avenger Tower. Also, Coulson is alive dammit. xD So he's in the story as well. This is a multichapter fic, so please stay tuned! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! And for everybody who reads my other fics, _Cosmic Influence _will be updated soon, but I'm really not sure when _A Second Chance _will be updated.

Disclaimer! I don't own the Avengers, or the idea of Superfamily.

* * *

The atmosphere in Avengers Tower was hectic. Each and every member was running around the tower, desperately trying to get ready. Steve and Tony's baby was arriving today. Agent Coulson had been entrusted with bringing Baby Peter to the tower safely. Everyone else was trying to make sure that everything was perfect.

Bruce was installing the new childcare system upgrade into Jarvis. He and Tony had spend hours developing it. The new upgrade would give Jarvis the ability to moniter the baby no matter where he was in the tower. It would also let Jarvis detect any sickness in the baby. Steve had asked for that particular detail. As Bruce was working on this, Thor came into the room.

"Doctor Banner! The Man of Iron and Captain America said that they needed a cradle for their beloved new child! So I traveled all the way to Asgard to retrieve mine!" He made a sweeping motion towards a solid gold cradle that Bruce surprisngly hadn't noticed.

"Wow Thor, I think Steve and Tony already bought Peter a new cradle. That one seems a bit too over the top for our standards. Even for Tony's child."

Thor pouted, "But this cradle will give the child everything he needs to grow up strong, like his parents!"

"I think Peter will be just fine. Why don't you take this cradle back to your room and we'll talk to Tony and Steve later."

"Very well." Thor said, sulking slightly. He hefted the gold cradle onto his shoulder and stalked off to his room that he shared with Loki.

Bruce sighed. If he worked fast, Jarvis should be ready before Agent Coulson arrived with Peter.

Clint and Natasha were just lounging around. They had put all of their weapons away days ago, after determining that guns and grappling hook arrows were not good things to have around a baby. Well Natasha had put her stuff away days ago…Clint had waited until that morning to finish.

Loki was hiding away, anxious about the new baby. While he had many children, he had never dealt with midgarian children. Despite everything, he was worried that he would somehow break the child. So he had decided to just stay in his room.

And where were Tony and Steve? Well They were in the baby's room. Steve had bought three stores worth of baby clothes for Peter, and nothing was fitting in the dresser or the closet. Tony was trying to help while avoiding a breakdown. He was terrified. He didn't want to be his father. Mid-breakdown, the doorbell rang.

Agent Coulson and Baby Peter had arrived.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 2 ^_^


	2. Quite the Golden Afternoon

Welcome back to The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family! 8D

Oh my goodness, Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, and added this story to their alert list! 8D I actually had this second chapter done last night, as I've had this up on my Tumblr for a few extra days.

Chapter two deals with a specific avenger and our lovely new baby Peter. ^_^ This is the format I'll be using for the rest of the fic. 3 Please enjoy chapter two and thank you for reading!

* * *

The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family ~ Chapter 2 ~ The Perplexing Case of the Crying Peter

Avengers tower was empty save for a certain God and a weeping baby. Thor had been entrusted with Peter for the afternoon. The rest of the team was away with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the day. Poor Thor was pacing back and forth in his room, a weeping Peter perched on his shoulder. The baby hadn't stopped crying since his parents had left.

"Oh Young Peter, why will you not stop crying? I have done everything that the Man of Iron and Captain America told me to do, and yet you do not stop crying!"

Peter pulled his head out of Thor's shoulder, his chubby cheeks flushed from effort. He hiccuped, his huge brown eyes looked into Thor's, screaming tiredness and longing for relief.

Thor frowned, cuddling the sleepy baby to his chest again. He resumed his walking around the room.

Peter sniffled, still crying, but not wailing anymore. He snuggled his head into Thor's chest, facing the left side of the room. A gold glint caught his eye. Peter's head shot up, his tiny arms bracing himself on Thor's chest. He cooed, reaching out with one arm towards the pretty light.

Thor lunged slightly, trying to keep a hold on the slightly squirming baby. He looked in the direction of Peter's fascination, seeing the golden cradle in the corner. He smiled and walked over to the cradle.

Peter cooed again, squealing in happiness when Thor put him into the cradle, then gently moved it out of the corner.

Once the cradle was moved to the middle of the room, Thor sat beside it, rocking it gently. After a bit, he looked inside, checking on Peter.

Peter was sound asleep, cuddling the green blanket that was inside. He was sucking on his thumb, finally content after hours of unhappiness.

Thor let out a small laugh and continued rocking the cradle.

"I told them that Young Peter would love my cradle."


	3. An Experiment in Blue

Welcome back to The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family! 8D Chapter three deals with a certain villain turned Avenger and our lovely new baby Peter. 3 Please enjoy chapter three and thank you for reading! I got so many notes on the previous two chapters! I couldn't believe it! 3 Thank you all so much! ) I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I figured you guys needed an update ;)

The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family ~ Chapter 3 ~ An Experiment in Blue

The Avengers had been called away to fight Doctor Doom. He was trying for the 8th time that month to destroy them. Before running off, Tony had left Pepper in charge of his baby. Of course, because fate always calls during an Avenger battle, Pepper was called away to Stark Enterprises.

So an unsuspecting party was charged with the baby's safety and care. Loki was stuck in the tower, having been badly injured in the last battle with Doom. He was the only one available for the job when Pepper ran out. She called for him, and after he appeared, asked him to stay in the living room with Peter until Steve and Tony came back with the others.

Baby Peter was asleep. He refused to sleep for more than an hour unless he was in Thor's golden cradle. So there he laid, cheeks flushed and tiny thumb in his mouth.

Loki sat wide-eyed on the couch with his arms wrapped around his legs, just staring at the cradle. How could Pepper think Peter was safe with him!? Loki had been unable to put his Asgardian appearance back on since the attack. What child wanted to look at a Jotun!? Whenever the child woke up, because Loki knew he would, he would scream and cry until his parents arrived because of the strange blue creature sitting across from him.

As these worry-ridden thoughts ran through Loki's head, Peter stirred.

Loki stiffened, his body tightening, "Please, don't wake up" he whispered.

This proved to be counterproductive; Peter whined within the cradle. He was unhappy.

Being the baby he was, Peter loved being held by someone. Any heartbeat would put him at ease. Peter wanted held, now. He let out a whine, then a cry.

Loki jumped off of the couch, trying to move from the baby's view, but whenever Peter couldn't see him...he cried harder. He took a deep breath, and peaked into the cradle.

Peter stopped crying abruptly when Loki peered in. He rubbed at his eyes and then reached for Loki's face.

Loki froze again, waiting for the baby's scream of fright.

It never came. Peter cooed and patted his cheeks, speaking his baby language while tracing the lines over Loki's face.

Loki was wide-eyed again. The baby wasn't scared. Peter was just looking at him, fascinated. He took a risk and picked the baby up. Loki wrapped the baby in his blanket and cradled him against his chest, humming lightly.

Peter let out a happy squeal when Loki picked him up. He snuggled into Loki's chest and cooed. Peter brought his thumb back to his mouth and dozed off.

Loki was shocked. He sat back down on the couch, still humming. Maybe he could take care of the baby. Even though he was blue and inhuman, Peter still cuddled against him. Maybe, just maybe, this would work.

When the Avengers finally came home, they saw Peter and Loki dancing to a slow waltz in the living room, Loki humming along and Peter giggling.


	4. Green is the Color of Envy?

Welcome back to The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family! 3 Please enjoy chapter four and thank you all, so very much, for reading! I got so many notes on the previous three chapters! I couldn't believe it! 3 I can't thank you all enough! (The lovely Amaya-krb on Tumblr helped me out immensely, and I have to thank her so much for it! P.S. go check out her blog) Now, fair warning, darling readers, it's gonna sound a lot like the previous chapter, but it really isn't. There are a lot of the same concepts between Loki and the character for this chapter.

Read More →The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family ~ Chapter 4 ~ Green is the Color of Envy?

Despite how happy he was for Steve and Tony, Tony especially, Bruce couldn't help but be jealous.

Bruce had always wanted a family. He had plans, a wife, a couple of children. Bruce had hoped that Betty and he would be able to have a good life together. Then the Other Guy came along and changed everything. He was too anxious to go try and have a family with him around. Children could be stressful, incredibly stressful, and Bruce didn't want to hurt a child.

Any child.

That included a certain Peter Stark-Rodgers.

Bruce was there when Agent Coulson had brought Peter to the tower for the first time, he also would wave or acknowledge Peter in some way. Other than that, he didn't interact with the baby. At least until Tony backed him into a corner. Tony had asked him to keep an ear out for Peter, as he would be waking up soon. Tony had to go to work, Pepper called him in. So all Bruce had to do was call Steve after going to sit with Peter, whenever he woke up. Tony had converted a side room of the lab into a little baby's room for Peter.

Speak of the devil...a cry rang out through the lab.

Bruce sighed and took off his glasses. He had a job to do for his friend, no matter how scared he was. Bruce really shouldn't be scared. Peter loved them all. As he walked over to the side room, he prepared to comfort the baby.

When Bruce opened the door, he hung his head for a moment. Thor had brought another thing from Asgard for Peter. Hanging from the now infamous golden cradle was a mobile. Not just any mobile, Thor's mobile. Bruce didn't know many of the things hanging off of the mobile, but it was gorgeous. It swung above the area where Peter slept, with gracefully gilt images of stars and comets dancing around.

Bruce let out a loud groan. Peter wasn't crying. He was laughing and playing with the mobile. Bruce had been so worried about listening and preparing for Peter's cry, he overreacted. Bruce sighed and wiped a hand over his face, pinching at his nose. He couldn't believe he was so stupid.

Suddenly, Peter's coos got louder. He had seen Bruce. Just like when Loki looked after him, Peter was reaching out for Bruce. It was almost like the baby knew he needed something. Bruce bent down just enough to look into the cradle.

Peter squealed, his new friend was close enough now! He tried to grab his face, like his blue friend, but he jumped away. Peter frowned, all he wanted was to love his new friend! His eyes watered and he started to whine.

Bruce inhaled sharply as Peter started working up a cry. "Steve! Peter is awake!" He yelled, but Steve didn't reply. Bruce looked back at Peter in the cradle, the baby starting to cry. Bruce groaned, he really didn't want to pick Peter up. He was so little! Bruce didn't want to hurt him. Then, Peter let out a loud cry.

Peter's cheeks were getting flushed fast as fat tears rolled down them. He was really upset. All he wanted was for the purple guy to be close.

Bruce bent over, reaching out and putting his hand on Peter's stomach. "Shhhh, buddy. It's okay." He gently rubbed Peter's tummy, trying to calm him down.

Peter calmed down a bit, little tears still rolling down his face. He put his small hands on top of Bruce's fingers, wrapping one around his pointer finger. He felt sleepy again. His eyelids began to droop, and his grip on Bruce's finger became looser and looser.

Bruce continued to rub Peter's stomach until he was asleep. After confirming that the baby was sound asleep again, he left the side room. As Bruce walked back to his work, he smiled...

Maybe he'd call Betty tonight.


End file.
